


Endgame.

by MickeysTonic



Series: ENDGAME. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of fluff, even though sex isn't detailed or long, i cried writing this because they deserve happiness, it's what they deserve, there is some sex in here but not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: After their kiss in prison, Ian and Mickey navigate their two years in prison together.





	Endgame.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY long one shot after their kiss in the prison. So if you have time and patience and wnt to read this then enjoy it. :-)

 

 

 

 

Ian pulled back and for a moment he forgot where he was. He wasn't at home. He was in a small jail cell. With Mickey. Mickey was here with him. Mickey was underneath him staring at him with that cocky smirk he always had on. Ian was still emotional over the goodbye with his family, not seeing Fiona before he went in but to have Mickey here with him was more than his heart could take. Mickey had given up the life he was making in Mexico to come be here with him. 

"So," Mickey spoke, "Gay Jesus, huh?"

Ian laughed and sat up from Mickey and sat on the edge of the bed. Mickey moved around to sit with him, "Yeah, Mick. Fucking Gay Jesus."

"I heard about that shit in Mexico and I was thinking it had to be someone else but then your face popped up on screen of all the things you had done including getting arrested at some rally for blowing up a van. Never thought you would have it in you."

Ian looked at him but didn't say anything. What could he say? Mickey chose to be here with him even after Ian went back home, "What made you want to come here, Mick?"

"You actually think I was free out there? I was a fugitive, Gallagher. I wasn't completely free when I had that weight on my back. But once I found out about you I figured I had to do what I could to get back here with you. That's when I turned myself in and turned in the group that I had been working with. I worked with the FBI and police, I still am actually, and because of me turning myself in I got to choose where I wanted to go. I wanted to come here with you because being in this shithole is better than being in Mexico alone. Like I told you once before, Gallagher, you're under my fucking skin."

"God damn it." Ian laughed, pushing away the tears, "Holy fuck. Fucking missed you, Mickey." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ian whispered, "More than you know."

Mickey squeezed Ians' knee, "Well, we're roommates now. Just like we used to be but in a different kind of jail."

Mickey could always find a way to joke about anything and it brought comfort to Ian. Knowing that he'd have someone here with him to help navigate all this shit.

"So," Mickey spoke, "How's the Gallagher clan?"

"Well," Ian began, "Lip has been sober for a while now. Fiona owns apartment buildings and a restauraunt. Debbie is apparently gay and her kid is growing more and more. Carl is going to West Point. Liam is in public school but he's going to be a smart kid when he gets older. Frank is being Frank. Kev and V are Kev and V."

"And what about Yev? How's he doing? Hows' his bitch of a mother?"

"Uh she married an old man. Married rich so she and Yev took off."

Mickey scoffed, "Doesn't surprise me she pulled that shit but at least the kid will be taken care of." 

Ian was still in disbelief right now. Mickey really was here with him. His hand was on Ians' knee. He was close to him and Ian could hear his breathing. 

"These jumpsuits are awful."

Mickey laughed, "Get used to it, Ian. The only time you're not wearing them is when you're in the shower."

"The last thing I want are those dudes looking at my junk."

"They're not going to look at you at all or I'll break their neck."

"You're going to give yourself more time, Mick."

"Nah. Don't worry, Ian. I'll be getting out of here before you know it just as you will be." 

"We going to walk out of here together?" Ian teased.

"Fuck yeah we are. We're going to get out of this shithole and go back to the South Side and take it over again."

They both went silent for a bit unable to believe that they were with each other again. Ian never told anyone or ever let anyone know how much he missed Mickey or how often he thought about him. There was more than one time that he wished he would had gone with Mickey. But everything that he had gone through in the last little bit of his life led him to this. Here with Mickey who was serving time with him. Knowing they'd be able to walk out of here together and get their lives back.

"So," Ian asked, "Still doing nothing but working out?"

Mickey looked at him, "I've actually started reading."

The way he said it had Ian smiling because it was full of hatred.

"Learning anything new?"

"Not to blow up a van."

"No, you just break out and go to Mexico." 

"Fuck you, Gallagher."

Ian smiled and looked over at the door where he saw inmates walking back and forth in front of it.

"I sent my friend to your house." Mickey almost whispered, "Wanted him to warn you but also wanted you to figure out that I was here."

"I didn't have any idea." Ian admitted, "I just figured someone was helping me out." 

"Someone was you just didn't know it. By the way nice hair." 

Ian ran a hand through it, "It looks fucking terrible. Don't know why I did this shit." 

Mickey ruffled his hair, "Doesn't look too bad, Gallagher. But hope it goes back red soon. That's the fire crotch I fell in love with." 

"Shut up, Milkovich."

"I will if you kiss me, Gallagher."

 

 

Mickey grabbed Ians' hand as they walked down the stairs. He was able to show Ian around the shithole since he had a whole thing going with the police and shit. Every time someone would look at Ian in anyway Mickey told them to put their eyes back in their head. They would just roll them and turn away.

"Gonna be honest with you, Gallagher, this place is shit."

"Going to be better with you here with me." 

"Such a fucking sap." Mickey chuckled.

 

 

"Since I have some strings around here now I can pull them for you too." Mickey spoke, sitting down at one of the round tables outside. There was an open roof that allowed the sunshine to peer through. Ian felt happy being able to feel it on his skin even if he was surrounded by walls.

Inmates were playing basketball, working out, running around the track that was self-made. But all Ian could focus on was the fact Mickey was actually here and not in Mexico. He was alive and seemed to be happy. Even if he was sitting in jail again. 

"Like what?" Ian asked.

Mickey moved closer, "When it comes to showers you don't have to worry about other fuck heads being in there. Or about dropping the soap."

He chuckled at those words causing Ian to just shake his head and smile. Leave it to Mickey to be able to joke about that.

"I'm helping them out, Ian. It's what shortened my time here by a lot. You're with me so you get the privileges too. I'm going to introduce you to a few guards. They're on my side."

"Mickey, you're never going to fail at anything are you?" Ian laughed softly, "Even in jail you still have your own little group."

"That's because they know not to start shit with me. Badge or not. Stick with me, Ian and I guarantee we will be out of here in no time."

"I don't plan on sticking with anyone else." 

"Course not. You'd get your ass kicked."

"Oh shut up. Carl and his new girl taught me a few moves."

"Uh-huh." Mickey spoke, smirking.

"If I wasn't so happy to see your face right now I'd be smacking that smirk right off of it."

Mickey laughed, "Okay, tough guy. Whatever you say." 

 

Ian looked around again at the others here. He wondered what they were here for but thought about what he was informed of back at his house. There were a ton of murderers that hung out in one spot and Ian made a mental note to ask Mickey about that later. He'd rather not get stabbed or choked to death in this place. Or anywhere really.

"Whatcha thinking about?" 

Ian jerked out of his thoughts and turned to look back at Mickey, "How I got myself here. What went wrong in my life that led me to be sitting here in prison for two years." 

Mickey was about to say something but Ian signaled for him to let him finish.

"But I realize what happened, Mick. I was a complete fucking idiot. The day that Sammi started shooting after you. I didn't defend you. I wasn't on your side and I didn't go out of my way to help you out. If I would have done something then you would still have been in Chicago. We would still be together there and I wouldn't have met Caleb or Trevor. You wouldn't have been in Mexico and you wouldn't have allowed me to get wrapped up in such bullshit like Gay Jesus. You would have called me a fucking idiot and got my head back on straight." 

"You're right. I would have slapped you senseless too. Not really sure who Caleb or Trevor really are and I couldn't give two fucks less but I'm sure they never cared about you since you are where you are."

"Caleb cheated on me with a chick. Trevor was just-Trevor was something special and I don't mean that in a good way."

Mickey snorted, "I believe you. But hey, don't blame yourself for any of that shit in the past. Your sister and I was the one who did what we did with Sammie. I tried killing her ass so I got what was deserved. Going to jail at least." 

"I didn't break up with you that day because I didn't love you, Mick. I broke up with you because you shouldn't of had to deal with me and my illness. You didn't have to be someone who showed how you felt or that you cared." 

"That's something you didn't understand then, Gallagher. I did care about you. I obviously still care about you. But I guess I see why you would have done it. But you're stuck with me now. Even when we get out of here I'm not letting your pale ass go."

"You don't have to worry about me going anywhere, Mick. I lost you more than once and I don't plan on losing you again."

It was weird to be sitting in prison talking about feelings but then again what else were they going to do? Ian was here with Mickey because Mickey still wanted him. He still loved Ian and wanted to be with him Just as Ian still loved Mickey and wanted to be with him. They could serve their time and walk out of this place together in just a couple years. But with Mickey by his side, Ian wasn't as terrified to be here anymore. Mickey would always be there to have his back.

 

 

That night when they went back to their cell, Ian didn't even care about where he was anymore. He just cared about who was there with him. 

It was dark but he didn't care. He was laying on the small bed against the wall with Mickey right beside him. He had his arm over Mickey and had his chest pressed to Mickeys' back.

"You sure we're not going to get in shit for spooning?"

Mickey laughed, "Please, even straight guys have boyfriends in here. The guards and shit know that sex and other things happen here." 

"So you think we're going to bang?" Ian teased, kissing the back of Mickeys neck.

Mickey shifted around so he was facing Ian, "I think it's going to happen because you know you can't resist my ass."

Ian snorted, "Someone is full of themselves."

"Rather be full of you but alright."

Ian could see the grin on Mickeys' face and he felt himself still on the edge of emotions. He had been dealing with them all day still unable to believe that Mickey was here and he was falling asleep next to him again. That he'd be waking up with him again. Maybe their cirumstances wasn't the most pleasant but Mickey was all Ian wanted or needed. He always had been but was blinded so long by the whole Gay Jesus charade. 

But with a clear view, Ian knew that when he got out of here Mickey was the one he'd run back to. Mickey would always be the one.

"You know," Mickey started, "I always thought about you down in Mexico. Wondered what you were up to and shit. Now I know."

"Believe me, I wanted to quit the whole Gay Jesus thing Mickey but when I saw how many people I was helping it kind of made me feel like I had a purpose. Shim needed me."

"Shim? What the fuck is a Shim?"

"God. Is he male or is she female so it's a shim. She and him."

"Nice to see your years in high school didn't go to waste."

"Shut up." 

He kissed Mickeys' forehead and he felt the other boy relax against him. It made him wonder if Mickey had ever been relaxed since they parted ways.

"I fucking missed you." Ian whispered.

Mickey looked up at him and then moved up a bit so he could kiss Ian. Their lips moving together as they always did. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. It was a slow, passionate kiss. A kiss that had Ians' entire body raging with emotions. From lips that Ian thought he could live without but he knew he was stupid for thinking that he could live without them. Stupid for pretending that he didn't want them anymore, didn't want Mickey.

"I missed you too, Gallagher."

 

 

The time spent there in that shithole was time that both boys actually cherished. Even if there were strangers surrounding them it was still just them. It was still their own little world. When the doors closed behind them at night they were free to do what they wanted in that small room. Which consisted of kissing, touching and words neither boy thought they'd get the chance to say. Their bodies craved each other and they knew it but Ian wanted to spill his heart and soul to Mickey. Until Mickey understood that Ian wasn't going anywhere once they got out. Until Ian knew that Mickey still wanted him when they got their freedom back. 

"You're stupid you know that?"

"Gee, thanks Mickey."

He laughed, "I just meant for thinking that I didn't want your dumbass.I wouldn't have turned myself in if I didn't want to be with you, Ian. I would still be in Mexico. But you're here and that's where I want to be."

"You've turned into a sap."

Mickey flicked his nose, "Don't let anyone here know that."

Ians' face dropped.

"I'm kidding!"

He cupped Ians' face and pulled him in for a hard kiss, "I want the whole fucking place to know that you're with me. That this-"

He grabbed Ians' junk, "Belongs to me."

Ian squeeked at the contact, "Christ, Mickey."

Mickey just laughed, "Just letting you know."

He removed his hand from Ians' junk and grabbed Ians' hand before tugging him towards the cafeteria, "We're getting there before others do because I don't feel like being shoved by overweight assholes."

Ian was being dragged behind Mickey but he was smiling the whole time. Mickey really hadn't changed and he didn't know how he got so lucky as to have him in his life again.

They got the corner table that Mickey marked as his own and sat down with their trays. One of the perks of Mickey having strings with the damn law was that their food was a hell of a lot better than what the other inmates were eating. That's why they ate before anyone else. If the others found out about their special treatment then that wouldn't go over well. Mickey wasn't going to let anything happen to Ian.

"So when do you think you're going to get out?" Ian asked, taking a sip of his water. 

"Hopefully within the same time as you do. I have a lot of perks of turning myself in and cooperating." Mickey replied.

Ian stared at the man in the yellow jumpsuit and just studied him. Mickey Milkovich was really a beautiful human and Ian felt so lucky. With the tan that Mickey had gotten down in Mexico, his dark hair and the yellow jumpsuit he was just absolute perfection. Ian couldn't wait to see him outside of this place with the full sunshine and moon glistening on his skin.

"Alright, Milkovich, Gallagher. The other inmates are about to be released to eat."

"Thanks, Paul." Mickey nodded, "That's one of my guards, Ian. Come on, lets get out of here before those other fuckers get here."

The two stood up and walked outside but instead of sitting they walked under the roof where more of the sun was peeking in. They felt more of its warmth on them so they slid down against the wall and sat under the sunshine.

"You don't think these inmates know that something is up with you? I mean, can't they see you out here while they're eating?"

He nodded, "Some do know that I turned myself in and that's it. They don't know that I know guards or that I have help outside of this place."

"You're something else, Mickey."

 

 

Their door opened late that night.

"Mickey?"

Mickey groaned and opened his eyes to see Paul entering the room. It wasn't unusual. A lot of guards went into rooms in the middle of the night to check on inmates.  
Mickey sat up and removed himself from Ians' arms. The red head still fast asleep. He stood up and walked over towards Paul so they didn't have to speak loud.

"What's up, Paul?"

"I talked to Tony." Paul whispered.

"And? What did you find out?"

"There's a place for you two once you get out of here."

Mickey looked back and smiled at the sight of Ian sleeping. Thanks to Pauls' flash light he could see him perfectly. He turned back to Paul, "Can Tony hold it for two years?"

Paul nodded, "He said he'd do it for you and you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Paul."

Paul dug around in his pocket and handed him two cigarettes and lighter, "One for both of you."

"Christ, Paul. You're really the man."

Paul laughed, "I better get out of here before they suspect something but I'll be patrolling this hall right out front of your door so if you want to light up just be careful about it."

Mickey nodded and wrapped his hands around the cigarettes and lighter before walking back over to the bed. Paul left and closed the door behind him leaving Mickey in the darkness again. He put the cigarette and lighter under the pillow before sliding back down in bed. He rolled over so he could look at Ian.

He let his eyes rake over his jaw and the rest of the face Mickey loved so much. He reached up and gently pushed his fingers through Ians' dark hair. He missed the flaming red hair that Ian had but he loved the dark look for his boy. Matching hair and matching jumpsuits made Mickey feel a little queasy inside but in a very good way.

"Ian?" Mickey whispered, "Can you wake up for a few minutes?"

Ian shifted and groaned but he opened his eyes and yawned. His green eyes sparkled even in the dark room, "You okay?"

His sleepy voice still got to Mickey.

"I have some good news." Mickey whispered.

"How do you have good news?"

"From one of my sources. For when you and I get out of this place."

Ian reached up and let his fingers run down Mickeys jaw before putting it on the back of his neck. He pulled the boy in for a slow, long kiss. When he pulled back he kept his nose against Mickeys' just breathing in the fact that he was with the love of his life. He wouldn't ever get enough of Mickey even after all this time and knowing him better than he knew himself.

"You're distracting me, Gallagher"

"And?"

Ian ran his hand down to Mickeys' lower back letting his fingers spread out right above the top of his ass just feeling him right there with him.

"This is important." Mickey choked as Ian kissed his neck.

Ian hummed against his skin and slowly ran the tip of his nose back up Mickeys' jaw before pulling back to look at him, "You have the floor."

"Once we get out of here we have a place to go. A place of our own. It's not too far from your family."

Ians' eyes met his but he didn't say anything. He just studied Mickeys' outline in the dark.

"You okay?"

Ian nodded and smiled before kissing Mickey, "I know I'm in prison but I'm really happy, Mick." 

"I'm happy too, Ian. Happier here with you than I could ever be anywhere else without you."

Ian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes were closed so he could try and steady himself. Though it was terrible waking up in a small room without his family, having Mickey there made every day better. He calmed Ian without even realizing it. He had no idea how safe he made Ian feel from the moment he walked through those doors. He wasn't aware of the weight he lifted off of Ians' shoulders. 

"Our place?" Ian asked.

"It will be our place." 

Ian smiled softly but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Everything that he kept bottled up since Mickey went to Mexico ws right there on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it but not here. Not in prison. 

"I love you." Ian whispered.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Don't fucking tell me what's impossible."

Ian snorted softly, "Okay, tough guy."

Mickey grinned and kissed Ian, "You can go back to sleep now."

Ian nodded and melted against Mickey until he got comfortable which didn't take too long at all.

 

 

Mickey had held Ian back when his illness got the best of him and Ian freaked out a lot. Now he was here holding him again due to the fear Ian was feeling, the nerves. It brought comfort to Mickey knowing that he could still calm Ian down. That Ian still wanted him and needed him. He didn't know how Ian would react when he showed up but he hoped. Hoped that Ian would want him. And he did. It was a feeling that Mickey would never be able to put into words.

 

 

Their time in jail went slow but Ian was learning how to survive there. Mickey was always with him and he taught Ian about certain jail slang, certain inmates to avoid. He introduced Ian to his guards, his inmates. People that Ian could trust. Ian felt out of place there but Mickey assured him that he'd be okay and they'd get out of there before Ian knew it.

 

 

One afternoon it started raining and while the others stayed inside and got put to work on different things, Ian and Mickey stayed outside. They were given something to do by Paul so it didn't get too suspicious. As they worked Ian kept his eyes on Mickey every few moments as if to make sure that he was actually there with him. Maybe it was because he didn't have his pills and they haven't given him any but he was getting paranoid.

He moved closer to Mickey so he could whisper, "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Paul could do something for me?"

Mickey looked up at him, "What do you need? Oh shit. Your pills. They haven't been giving them to you?"

Ian shook his head, "No."

"God damn it." Mickey cursed, "Yeah, okay. I will talk to Paul tonight and we will get everything figured out. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling paranoid, Mick. Maybe it has nothing to do with my medication."

Mickey glanced over at the officers who were watching them. They were two of his people so he didn't have to worry. He looked back at Ian and put his hand on his back, "What are you paranoid about?"

"That I'm going to eventually wake up and you're not actually going to be here." He admitted, "It doesn't feel real that you're here and I don't want to wake up if it means being alone."

Mickeys' face softened. He pushed his fingers through Ians' hair, "I'm here, Ian. I'm not leaving this place until you do. You don't have to worry, alright?"

Ian looked at him and smiled, "Alright."

"And don't you worry about your pills. I'll get them for you. We can hide them in the room."

Ian nodded and was surprised when Mickey kissed him.

"I got you, Ian. You don't have to worry anymore."

And Ian knew that he was right. With Mickey back in his life it was like everything he used to be scared of or nervous over went right out the door. He couldn't wait to get out of here and actually live his life with Mickey. This time everything would be better and he wouldn't let his illness or anyone else get in between them.

 

"Gallagher!"

Ian looked up to see another cop looking at him, "Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

It has been days since Ian got put away and it was the first one he had. Not that he cared. He had Mickey and that was all he needed.

"I'll probably be here once you get back." Mickey said, "Go on."

Ian sighed and stood up and wiped the dirt off his ugly jumpsuit before walking back into the building. He was led to another room where phones were put up between a wall of glass. He sat down on the chair and picked up the phone and waited for whoever it was to sit in front of him.

Fiona sat down and Ian was shocked by her appearance. She had a wound on the right side of her head and her arm was in a cast.

She picked up the phone, "Hey, Ian."

"Hey, Fi. What the hell happened to you?" 

She sighed, "Shit with Ford went down and I was a little drunk. But I don't want to talk about me. I want to apologize for not being here to drive you or at least say goodbye to you. I have felt awful."

"So awful that you waited nearly two weeks to come visit?" 

"Ian, I've been dealing with my own shit and I know that's no excuse. But I'm sorry. I can only imagine how this hellhole is."

Ian smiled, "It's not that bad actually."

"Please don't tell me you're helping people in here again."

Ian shook his head, "I'm being helped this time."

"What does that mean?"

Ian didn't want to tell her about Mickey because she'd probably try to get them separated, "I have just made friends is all." 

She looked like she didn't believe him but she didn't say anything, "Are they giving you your medications?"

"Yes." Ian lied, "I'm feeling okay. I just want to serve my time and get out of here. Hows' the rest of the family doing?" 

"They're holding on. They miss you. We all do."

"I don't want to cry, Fiona. Just let me know how everything is going."

"Kevin and V are looking for a new school for both of their daughters instead of switching the twins everyday. Lip is still some drinking babysitter and making money. Speaking of, he said he put more into your account. Debbie is still working and trying to fix shit with that Alex girl. Carl is working on his moves with that strange chick I have yet to actually know the name of. Liam is with Frank doing God knows what."

"And you?" He asked.

"I wrecked my car, Ian. I'm working on getting that fixed and trying to get my money back from that stupid fucking investment. But we're all holding on the best we can."  
He smiled at her, "I'm hoping the best for all of you. You guys will be okay."

"Will you?" She questioned.

"I'm going to be more than okay." He answered honestly.

 

 

After their visit, Ian walked back out to Mickey where the rain was still coming inside. A few other inmates have come out but they were in different corners. One of the corners being where the murderers liked to hang out. Ian shivered at that thought and walked back to Mickey and got back in position to help.

"How'd it go?' Mickey asked.

"Fiona wanted to ask me a bunch of questions. I didn't tell her about you for the simple fact she'd probably try and have one of us moved away."

Mickey scoffed, "Maybe she should worry about her own shit."

"She will because she has plenty to worry about. But I can't focus on that right now as much as I miss my family. I have to focus on this shit so I can get out of here. No life worth living outside of here if you're not with me."

"Such a sap." Mickey teased, punching his arm.

Just then thunder echoed through out the building and lighting struck across the sky. A whistle blew and they were signaled to head back into the building.

"Now what?" Ian asked.

"I can show you some of those books I had been reading."

"Where do they keep books here anywawy?"

"Believe it or not they have a library here for prisoners."

"Huh." Ian said, "Reading is a good way to kill time."

"Well lets go. I was about to call you fire crotch but your hair is dark so I can't do that anymore. Shame."

"Trust me I don't want it to stay this color either."

 

  
"You read Shakespeare?" Ian asked, staring at the book Mickey handed him.

Mickey shrugged and plopped down on the couch that was in the library. Ian sat down beside him and opened the book. 

"What are you reading now?" Ian asked.

"The fuck if I know. Walter told me to read this book and I'm not sure what it's about. The title is so crammed together I can't even make it out but there are two people on the cover so I figure it's some romance shit."

Ian snickered, "You'll live."

 

That's how the two spent their time together in that hellhole. They worked, ate, read and half the time they spent in their small cell just to be away from everyone else. At night they'd stay up whispering to each other and would fall asleep on that small bed.

Each of the Gallaghers came to visit Ian including the nonofficial Gallaghers, Kevin and Veronica. Even Frank came to visit and wasn't as terrible as Ian thought he would be. He offered Ian tips for jail and how not to get fucked in the ass. The cops had enough and hauled him out of the place while he was yelling about buttplugs.

 

The more showers Ian took the more his hair dye washed out. Eventually all the black was gone and his flaming red hair was back again causing Mickey to smile when he woke up and saw it. 

Ian had made friends with the guys Mickey told him about but Mickey told him once they got out of there they'd lose contact. His friends had six more years left in the joint and Mickey didn't ever want to go back in there again. Ever. He made a promise to Ian that he wasn't going to do anymore shit that could lead him in there because he was tired of fucking shit up. But Ian told him that he had been the one to fuck shit up this last time no matter how much Mickey disagreed, Ian argued it.

 

Mickey was told that he was getting out at the same time as Ian and the time was flying by. As much as Ian missed his family and enjoyed the short visits he had with them he was looking more forward to getting out and being able to live in that shithole town with Mickey again. Dragging him over to the Gallagher house, their place at the dugouts. Their first date they still needed to have. Ian was looking forward to so much with Mickey. 

Little did he know that Mickey was thinking the exact same things.

 

One afternoon, Mickey had gotten on laundry duty leaving Ian alone for a little while. It was early in the morning right after breakfast and Ian already found himself bored without Mickey. The dark haired boy always entertained him and helped him forget where he was. He helped time go by faster. But here Ian was alone sitting outside with a book in his hands. 

It was sunny out and he enjoyed the feeling of it but he hated not having Mickey right there. So he kept his eyes on his book and made sure to get lost in it and hoped that no one would try and talk to him. Not because he had no idea what to say or how to act but because Mickey didn't want anyone talking to Ian that Ian didn't know or inmates that Mickey had issues with. 

Great, Ian thought as he saw yellow in front of him. He sighed and closed his book to look up at the few inmates standing there staring at him. One of them sat down near Ian.

"Can I help you?" Ian asked politely.

The older man scratched his face before reaching out on the table and intertwining his fingers, "You're Milkovichs' boyfriend aren't you?"

"Yes. Whats' it to you?'

"Hey," He said, holding up his hands, "I'm not trying to start shit. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Ian asked.

What could this stranger possibly want to talk to him about?

"You known Mickey long?"

"A few years actually. Are you going to tell me your name or?"

"Excuse my rude manners, I'm Brandon. These are my guys."

He named them off like Ian asked. In fact, Ian didn't give a shit. He just wanted Mickey out here already. 

"Mickey and I are on good terms." Brandon continued, "You don't have to worry about problems from me." 

"Then what do you want?" 

"Have you been with anyone else apart from Mickey since entering the joint?"

"What the fuck? How is that any of your business?" 

Brandon chuckled, "It's everyones business in here."

"Well everyone apart from Mickey and the few people I do like can fuck off because it doesn't concern them."

Brandons' eyes narrowed, "You're asking for trouble."

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating that I'm with Mickey and no one else. I don't plan on hooking up with any of you crazy assholes in here."

"That's a shame. You're quite nice to look at it."

Ian stood up, "I'm going to go."

He grabbed his book and was about to walk until Brandons' friends stood in front of him, "For fuck sake. What is this, high school? I'm not fucking any of you so you and everyone else can get that shit out of their fucking heads."

Brandon grabbed Ians' shoulders and spun him around, "I wouldn't talk to me like that you red head little shit." 

"Yo, Brandon. Get your fucking hands off of him."

The sound of Mickeys' voice had Ian feeling a lot better than what he had been. The feeling of wanting to vomit suddenly disappeared. 

Mickey grabbed Brandons' wrists and shoved him away from Ian. Despite Brandon being bigger than Mickey, Mickey never showed any fear of him.

"The fuck did this fuckhead say to you?" Mickey questioned.

"He asked if I had ever hooked up with anyone else in here and then called me nice to look at."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Mickey spun to stare at Brandon, "Look here prick, you see this red head right here? He's mine. Touch him and I'll break more than your hairy ass knuckles. You got that you piece of shit?"

Ian glanced behind him to see Paul and some other cop he didn't know walking in their direction then turned back to look at Mickey.

Brandons' eyes narowed, "I'm going to-"

"Break it up before it even begins." Paul spoke. 

"Brandon here started it. Trying to mess with Ian." Mickey stated, crossing his arms. 

"That true, Dawson?"

Brandon scoffed, "Whatever." 

"Alright, get out of here." The other cop ordered, making sure Brandon and his friends left. He walked away with them but Paul stood there.

"You okay, Ian?"

Ian nodded, "I might not have been if Mickey didn't come out when he did."

"I should break his fucking neck."

"And get yourself more time?" Paul asked, "Not worth it. But I'll make sure Brandon and his little crew stay away from him."

"Thanks, dude."

 

Once Paul left, Mickey walked over and pulled Ians' head down and kissed him as hard as he could knowing that Brandon was probably looking.

"Now," He whispered, "That fucker better get it through his head I'm not playing."

Ian smiled at him, "You're an absolute mess."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed, "Lets get in the building before I change my mind and break his fingers."

 

  
That night Paul brought Ian his pills and told him that they would be doing a room search in a few days. So Ian just took a few to take over the next few days without having to hide the bottle. Once the search was over Paul would bring the bottle back. He also snuck in a cup of water for Ian to swallow the pill down.

"What would happen to Paul if he got found out?" Ian asked, later that night.

"He'd be in deep shit. He'd be stripped of his badge and he'd be wearing one of these ugly ass jumpsuits."

Ian looked at Mickey, "So why does he do it? Why does he risk it?"

"Because believe it or not, Gallagher, he's a damn good guy. Probably the only one apart from you in here that I actually trust."

Mickey rolled on to his side and tossed his arm around Ians' chest. Ian smiled and wrapped his arm around Mickey and pulled until Mickey was actually laying on his chest. He wrapped both arms around him and just held him.

Mickey laughed, "You feeling okay there, Gallagher?"

"Just want to take these jumpsuits off." Ian admitted, kissing Mickeys' jaw.

Mickey turned his head so the red head could have more access to his neck as he moved his lips down, "Then why don't you?"

It was almost a challenging tone to Mickeys' words.

Ian pulled back to look at him, "You think a guard would walk in and catch us?"

Mickey shook his head, "Nah. Paul has our section and he wouldn't bother us. Told him earlier today that tonight I didn't want him to bother us after he brought your pills anyway."

"Oh? Did you now?"

Micky raised an eyebrow and grinned before kissing Ian. Ian sighed happily and moved his hands down to the top of Mickeys' ass.

"I want you to take the damn jumpsuit off." Mickey whispered, "Been too fucking long, Ian."

Ian licked his lips before somehow flipping them over on the small bed. He stared down into Mickeys' face and he about felt his heart explode.

"Alright, baby." Ian whispered, grinning at Mickeys' reaction, "Can't resist you anymore if I'm being honest."

"Surprised you lasted this long." 

Their lips came together again and they got lost in each other as their hands moved over each other pushing at the awful fabric and doing what they could to get them off. Just wanting to feel their skin underneath their hands again. They would fool around in the showers but they hadn't actually had sex since Ian came to jail. 

They removed themselves from each other to get their jumpsuits off and letting them fall to the ground. They didn't care how chilly it was in the room because it went away when their bodies came back together. Ian kept his hand on the back of Mickeys' neck so he could keep their heads together. Their lips and tongues moving as Ian let his hands run down Mickeys' chest. 

"We ain't got fucking room for this shit," Mickey cursed, "But I'm not going one day longer without you inside me, bitch."

Ian snorted, "Okay, bossy." 

They didn't have a lot of room to fool around or for any foreplay not that they could have dealt with it at the moment. Right now they just needed to be together in that way again. They had both missed it and was eager to feel each other.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do this?" Ian asked, eyes lingering on Mickeys naked body.

"We can do what we did in the back of that shitty store you used to work at."

Mickey got out of the bed and walked to the end of the bunks. He grabbed on to the bar that was holding them together and raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner.

  
Ian got out of bed and walked behind Mickey. He ran his hands down his back and just enjoyed feeling his skin underneath his fingers. He moved closer to Mickey and hunched over so he could kiss his shoulder before planting kisses over to his neck. Mickey tilted his head and sighed happily as he felt Ians' lips on his neck.

"Shit." Mickey cursed, "Yeah, you need to get on me right now."

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys neck before pulling away. He licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around his cock and jerked it a few times, "You sure? This may hurt since it has been a while."

"Don't give a fuck. Get in me, bitch." 

Ian rolled his eyes fondly at him before using a hand to grab Mickeys' ass. He held him open as he pressed the head of his cock to Mickeys' ass. He held his breath as he pushed in and he about fucking collapsed at the way Mickey groaned and instantly pushed back on him.

Mickey couldn't breathe. It was as if he could feel Ian all the way up in his stomach and he just couldn't catch a single breath, "Ho-Holy fuck." 

Ian felt the same. Mickey was clenching around him and was just so tight and after not being in Mickey for so long he felt as if he was going to combust. He put his hands on Mickeys' hips before slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Mickey cursed and placed his forehead on the bar of the beds as Ian began thrusting into him. His legs were already shaking and he could feel himself getting lightheaded. He hadn't been with anyone since he slept with Ian on the way to Mexico. Even if he had been, it would never be close to how Ian made him feel.

"Oh shit." Mickey groaned, pushing back on Ians' cock.

Ian groaned and picked up his pace as his fingers dug into Mickeys' hips. He was completely breathless and couldn't think rationally not when Mickey felt so fucking good around him. Not when he was actually fucking Mickey again. He thought he would never see Mickey again and here they were having sex in a jail cell.

Ian hunched back over Mickey who instantly turned his head back so he could attach his lips to Ians'. It was a sloppy make out session as Ian continued to pound into him but the pleasure they were both feeling was worth it. Worth the ache in their legs, the ache in their cock. It was absolutely worth it to know that it was the person they wanted. Would always want.

Ian put his forehead against the side of Mickeys' head panting in the other boys ear. The sounds were going straight to Mickeys' cock.

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned, hands tightening on Mickeys' hips.

Mickey was loving the pain. He was loving feeling Ian pressed to close to him. Even if it was in a chilly cell. It was better than anywhere else. What he wanted was Ian and it was what he would always want despite the shit they had gone through. It was Ian from the day they fought over that gun to the day they said goodbye at the border. That would never change.

"You feel so fucking good." Ian panted.

Mickey groaned and untangled his fingers from the bar a few times. He felt like he was going to fall to the ground. But the pleasure was building in his lower stomach and he knew it wouldn't take long for his orgasm to hit. It had been way too long and he was feeling over sensitive right now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian groaned, "Mick."

"It's okay." Mickey panted, "It's more than okay."

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys' shoulder as his orgasm hit out of nowhere and he came deep inside of Mickey. His thrusts were shaky but they were enough to have Mickey clenching around him and racing towards his own orgasm.

He gasped and pushed his ass back and groaned low and long as his orgasm finally did hit. He came all over the floor, legs shaking and head spinning.

Ian kissed his shoulder before turning his head so he could kiss him again. They waited a few moments before Ian slowly pulled out of him, his mess hitting the concrete floor.

"Whos' going to clean that up?" Ian asked, breathless.

He pushed his hair back and laughed as he leaned up against the wall.

"Don't know and I don't care." Mickey replied.

He spun around and walked over to Ian and pushed him against the wall so he could kiss him again. For a few moments they just made out. Not in a sexual way but a way to just be there with each other and feel each other there. Knowing that now they really were in this for the rest of their lives.

They put their jumpsuits back on and ignored the mess on the ground as they cuddled on the small bed and fell asleep tangled up in each other, glowing and completely happy.

 

 

 

The rest of their time in jail went pretty smooth. There were often obstacles with other inmates but Mickey always took care of that. Mickey had that power and was able to go after anyone without any kind of fear. He knew he could handle them and the other inmates knew that too. Brandon never bothered Ian again and the few other inmates who made the mistake of grabbing Ian, never bothered him again after Mickey broke their fingers.

Then one evening close to their time of release after two years in that shithole they were informed they both had a visitor and would be taken to a different room so they could both be there. 

They were led to a small room and when the door opened both of them about lost their shit. Mandy stood in the room smiling as they walked in. Paul closed the door behind them and stood outside of it so they could have their own time together. In the two years that they had both been there, Paul had never turned his back on them. He always made sure Ian had his pills, they got to eat better food and were always taken care of no matter what. 

"Hey there shitheads." She spoke.

Mickey ran over to his sister and the two hugged for a long time. But Ian didn't mind. He could see the happiness on both of their faces. They were really the only family they had and it had Ians' heart jumping seeing them together again.

"You fucking dickhead. Always getting yourself in trouble aren't you?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I was doing fine. It's shithead over there that got himself in trouble." 

Mandy smiled over at Ian and walked over to her best friend. Ian hugged her and smiled. She had always been his best friend outside of Lip and Mickey. She was his first real friend and she always would be.

She pulled back and looked at them both, "This color is awful."

"Don't remind us." Mickey scoffed.

They sat down at the table with Mandy who sat across from them.

"Your time is nearly up isn't it?" She asked.

Ian nodded, "Just a few weeks now."

Ian studied her as she started talking to Mickey. Her hair was dark again but it was a little shorter. She still had piercings but he noticed tattoos on her arms. It made him wonder what her life has been like. 

"I can't believe Mickey gave himself up to be with you. He must really love you, Ian."

"Shut up!"

Ian laughed, "Don't need to be shy, Mick. But you're right, Mandy. He must see something in me." 

Mickey looked over at Ian before back at his sister, "You know I love him you twat." 

She laughed, "Course I do. But for you to go back to jail for him that's something else." 

"I came back to be with him. Not just for him. It's more-"

She held up her hand, "You don't have to defend yourself, Mick. You did the right thing. That means I'll be seeing more of you two when you get out."

"Are you sticking around?" Ian asked.

She nodded, "I am. Got away from Kenyetta and he has some new bitch to beat up."

 

They all talked for five more minutes before having to say goodbye. But the two were happy knowing that Mandy would be there after they got out. Only a few more weeks. A few more weeks and they'd be back out there in the world with their family.

 

"Gallagher, Milkovich." 

The two looked up from the table where they had been eating at to stare at Officer Kyle.

"You two are getting out today." 

They looked at each other in shock before back at him.

"What? We're stuck here for a few more weeks." Ian said.

The officer smiled at him, "Good behavior. You two are able to leave today. Give me a couple hours to get your things together and you will be out of here."  
He walked out of the room and the two were left in silence.

"Holy shit." Ian whispered.

"We're getting out of here, Gallagher. We're going to go live our own fucking lives."

"I can't believe it has already been two years."

 

During the two years the two seemed to change but they stayed the same. Ians' hair had grown a little longer but Mickeys' remained the same. He always made sure to keep it trimmed. They both had worked out a lot and had built up more muscle and Mickey had made sure to remind Ian everyday that once they got out they were going to put Ians' new found muscles to the test. 

Ian was eager to see his family and catch up with them and his skin was itching to hug his siblings. But he was even more eager to get out of here with Mickey and start a life from scratch. Without any wives, hookers, a crowded house full of Mickeys' relatives. It would be just them in their own place. They still had to find a job but Ian knew they'd be okay.

 

So for the next couple hours they were on edge. They were eager to feel the sun on them without a roof in their way. They were ready to be out in the world without being surrounded by depressing walls. They were ready to finally start their own life without being interrupted or having to lock their bedroom door. It was going to be all about them from the moment they walked out of those doors.

 

They were given their clothes about two hours later and when they changed back into them they felt like they could breathe better. They were ready to leave this place behind. Ready to breathe in fresh air.

Ian was given all the things he had to turn in like his phone, his watch, wallet. He put his watch back on and put his phone and wallet into his pocket. Mickey told Ian he didn't bring anything when he came so he had nothing to wait for. 

And then they were told they could leave they had to control themselves. But they held on to each others hand as they walked outside and were led outside the gate. For a few minutes Ian just stood there and thought about when he said goodbye to his family nearly two years ago. It was hard to believe that he was out and he finally had freedom. He looked over at Mickey who was looking up at the sky as if absorbing the heat from the sun.

"Wanna pop in on your family, Gallagher? Surprise them a bit?"

Ian smiled at him, "I do indeed. I really miss them."

"Well I'm coming with you so don't even ask."

"I wanted you to come with me anyway."

They walked away from the prison and back into the real world. They saw the cars going by, heard people yelling, heard dogs barking. Things they once took for granted they now felt blessed to be hearing again.

"Holy shit." Mickey spoke, "I'm back in this shithole again."

Ian looked at him and his heart clenched inside of his chest. The same emotions he felt when he first saw Mickey were back because this time he was seeing him outside of that place. He was seeing him here in the South Side with him. It really wasn't a dream.

"Want to get an Uber?" Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head and looked at him, "Lets walk. I want to enjoy the sun for a while."

Their hands never untangled as they walked through their town. It'd be a good walk back to the Gallagher house but neither of them cared.

"Christ," Mickey spoke, "This place really hasn't changed has it?"

"Not since you left, Mick." 

"What do you think your family will say when I walk through the house?"

"Don't know and I don't care." Ian said, looking ahead as they walked. He was trying to avoid running into people, pulling Mickey along behind until they were side by side on the side walk again, "This is our time, Mick. The first thing I want to do after we see our families and whatnot is go out for an actual date. Get actual food." 

Mickey smiled as he looked around the place not really believing he was back here.

"We're going to Fionas' restaurant." Ian continued, "Has the best pie." 

"I can't wait, Gallagher." 

He squeezed Ians' hand and as they continued making the walk they absorbed the sunshine and all the noises they heard.

 

 

By the time they got to the house it was later in the day but the sun was still out. He could hear noises inside of the house and it made him stop before they walked up the stairs.

"You okay?"

Ian looked at him, "They're not expecting me. I guess I'm just preparing for the reaction."

"Good ones right?"

He nodded, "More than likely. I just can't believe I'm finally with them."

"With me, Ian You're with me. We have our own place to go to."

Ian smiled and kissed him, "And I can't wait. But until then we have to face them. You ready for that?"

"Please," Mickey scoffed, "I'm not scared of your family."

"Then lets go." 

They walked up the stairs and Ian slowly opened the door. Mickey was right behind them as they walked in. He closed the door silently and stood there as Ian walked into to the house. 

It didn't take long for Mickey to hear screaming, yelling and cursing. He smiled and peeked around the corner. Ian was absorbed in hugs from everyone. Mickey could see and hear people crying as they hugged him. It'd probably be a while before Mickey got Ian away from here but Mickey was in no rush. They both had all the time in the world now.  
He listened to the voices telling him how much they had missed him, how they had to celebrate. Ian was happy and it made Mickey happy. He could hear the tears in everyones voice including Ians'.

"Mickey! Come here."

Mickey wasted no time in walking out to face the rest of the Gallaghers. Ian was smiling at him through tears while the others were staring at Mickey in shock.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." Mickey teased

"Wha-What? Where did he come from?" Fiona asked.

"That's a story that Mickey chooses to tell but he was my cellmate." Ian said, still smiling at him.

Mickey was blushing under his stare only because the rest of the family could clearly see Ians' emotions over him.

"Wow." Lip spoke, "Was not expecting you to bring him home with you."

"That's the thing," Ian began, "Uh-we'll probably be staying for a few days but we have our own place to get to."

"How the hell did you get your own place from prison?" Carl asked, amazed.

"Mickey has his ways."

"Well," Debbie spoke, "I hope you stay to celebrate, Mickey."

"I ain't going anywhere." Mickey told them.

 

 

Kevin took Mickey with him to go get things for the dinner since their plans had changed. Ian laughed at Mickey and had shoved him out the door to go with him. He was happy to see Mickey just wave him off and head out to get into Kevins' truck.

He stepped back into the house to stare at his family as they started cleaning up. Two years without them, Ian thought, never again.

While everyone was busy, Ian walked upstairs to his old room. No one had touched it with made him happy because it meant everything he had to pack up was right there. He didn't have to go searching for it. But it also made him sad. His family kept that room like the way Ian left it as if he had died or something. He didn't realize until then how selfish his actions had been back then. But he'd be better now. He was sure of it.

He walked into Debbies' room to see Fran sleeping. He walked over to her crib and looked down at her. He hadn't spent enough time with her and he made a promise to do that now that he had the chance. He wanted her to know Mickey as well. 

"She's growing too fast."

He looked over at Debbie who walked in beside him, "It's insane. Feels like we just found out you were pregnant." 

She put her hand on his, "I'm glad you're home, Ian. I've really missed you."

They hugged again.

"I missed you too, Debs."

"And I'm glad Mickey is here with you." She admitted, "He's good for you, Ian. You're good for him." 

He smiled, "Thanks, Debs."

 

Mickey walked in the house laughing at something stupid Kevin had said.

"You're a fucking idiot, Kevin"

Kevin just grinned and held up bags, "We got your food!" 

Mickey shook his head and walked over to the couch to plop down beside Ian, "That man is fucking nuts. I've known that for a while but holy shit. Did having kids change him or something?"

"Mick, you were here when the twins were born."

"I never paid attention to them though."

"Now you're going to have to."

Mickey just scoffed and leaned into Ian who opened his arms to happily accept Mickey.

 

  
Their time back in the South Side was already turning into a pattern. As if they had never been away from it or locked away. They had stayed at the Gallagher house before going to the place that Mickey had somehow managed to get for them. It was a small house just moments away from the Gallaghers but it was theirs. It was more than enough for two people.

Mickey had started working at the Alibi which had gotten a lot more customers which meant more money at the end of the day.

Ian was getting back on the regular schedule with his medication and trying to get himself back together before trying to find another job. He knew there was no way in getting his EMT job back but he figured it could help with another job in that kind of department helping people.

Which didn't take long. It turned out there was a position at their hospital for a nurse for anyone who had experience. Ian got the job instantly which meant he'd bring home a good amount of money each week. It'd be different than being an EMT but Ian knew he could do it. He may not have had a high school diploma but his information as an EMT helped him getting the job.

 

 

One night Ian and Mickey were cuddled up in their own bed at their own house. Their clothes were discarded on the floor after hours of sex and just touching each other. Everything they couldn't do in jail or back before when they lived at Mickeys' house. They finally had their own place. Their own life.

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"Can you believe all this fucking shit happened because of a gun."

"It's your fault. You're the one who stole it."

"You're the one who tried fighting me to get it back." 

Ian snorted, "You would find a way to turn this all on me."

"If I wouldn't have stole it then you wouldn't have come to my house to get it back. We wouldn't have banged and our lives wouldn't have been flipped upside down." 

Ian laughed and kissed his forehead, "Asshole." 

"Speaking of, mine is really sore. Christ, Ian. You really did a number on it."

"I haven't had you properly in so long, Mick. Course I'm going to ruin you."

Mickey looked at Ian. The moon was peering through the window they still had yet to close. They'd get around to it eventually but Mickey loved seeing the light on Ians' skin. He put his hand on Ians' cheek, "The last thing you ever did was ruin me. As a matter of fact you fixed me."

"And you call me a sap." Ian teased.

He grabbed Mickeys' wrist and turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand. Mickey smiled and ran his hand down Ians' chest.

"Yeah, well," Mickey began, "All because of you and your brain thinking you could handle me that day."

"I was going to be in the army then. I knew how to handle someone." 

Mickey snorted, "Okay, tough guy."

He moved closer and kissed Ian and it didn't take long for a simple kiss to turn into a make out session. They were naked and their bodies were touching. Of course their kissing would turn into something a lot more intense. It was something they'd always crave. 

They rolled around until Ian was above him his body in between Mickeys' legs. But they weren't rushing it. They had no reason to rush it. Mickey only pulled back to ask, "So, when we getting that date?"

Ian smiled at him his lips hovering right above Mickeys', "Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I'm taking you out and then I'm going to bring you home and I'm going to wear you out, Milkovich."

"Bring it on, tough guy."

 

 

  
"Holy shit." Mickey panted, flopping on to his back.

Ian smiled up at the ceiling, "You say that every single time."

"And I will continue to say it until your dick doesn't work anymore."

"Keep this up and it won't work by the time I'm thirty."

Mickey laughed and rolled closely to Ian so he could wrap his arm around Ians' chest, not caring about the mess. He snuggled close to him and sighed happily. 

"Mickey?"

"Yeah, Ian?" 

"Remember when I asked if you'd walk into the court house like a couple of queers and get married?"

"Yeah, I remember. I try not to but I do. Why?" 

Mickey felt Ians' chest move as the red head inhaled and let that same breath out slowly.

"Would you?" Ian asked, voice almost shaking, "You know, walk in the court house and get married?"

Mickey gulped at the question but when he looked up into Ians' face, the red head already looking at him, he realized how easy that question was to answer.

"Yeah," Mickey replied, "Yeah, Ian I would. It'd save a bunch of money on a big fucking ceremony."

Ians' laugh sounded like a duck at that moment but it was a sound that had Mickeys' stomach turning in the best way.

"Maybe not right now," Ian told him, "But down the road I want to walk in that court house with you."

Ians' fingers were moving in slow circles on Mickeys' lower back sending shivers up Mickeys' spine.

"Well you're not going to be walking in anywhere with anyone else." Mickey stated, "We're going to tie the knot like a bunch of homos, Ian. But I'm not carrying a rainbow flag."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I didn't say you had to, Mickey."

"Just letting you know. Now, lets get a few hours of sleep before we go again."

 

 

Ian and Mickey fell more in love everyday. They were able to really know each other without anyone standing in their way. The world was all theirs and for the first time in their lives they felt truly free. They felt like anything was possible. And they knew that as long as they had the other that they could deal with the small ghetto shithole that they lived in and anything that it threw their way.

 

 

"I love you, Mickey."

"I love you, Ian."

 

They leaned in and kissed each other while the silence around them seemed to echo.

 

"Holy shit. I can't believe we did that." Ian exclaimed.

Ian looked down at the gold ring that was around his finger then back up at Mickey who was grinning.

"Hey, we said it was going to happen didn't we?"

"I didn't think it would happen the next day!"

Mickey looked at his own hand before intertwining their fingers, "It was going to happen down the road, Ian. Why not do it now?"

"My family is going to flip shit."

"So is Mandy but it's our choice."

"We got married before we even had our first date."

The two looked at each other and busted out laughing out in front of the court house.

"Our relationship is a bit odd." Mickey told him, "But I wouldn't change it for anything."

Ian kissed him, "Fucking love you."

 

 

"Ian fucking Gallagher!" Fiona screeched, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"We didn't know, Fiona!" He defended, "We talked about it last night and then this morning at breakfast we decided to just go for it."

"They're practically married already." Veronica said, "Only difference is they have a ring on their finger."

"Who was your witness?" Debbie asked, holding a crying Franny.

"Iggy." Mickey told them, "I called him up and got him to come over." 

"Christ." Lip exclaimed, shaking his head, "Milkovich is our in-law."

"Are you surprised?" Kevin asked, "I knew it was going to happen eventually."

"How the hell did you know?" Veronica asked.

"Because I could see them. It was obvious they were going to get married." 

Ian and Mickey stood there as Ians', well now their family, started talking over one another. 

"Holy shit. They're flipping shit." Mickey whispered.

Ian looked at him and smiled, "I told you."

 

They were forced to stay at the Gallagher house so Fiona and Veronica could make a big dinner. They wanted to go out on their date but Mickey told Ian it was okay. 

"Better call, Mandy." Mickey said, pulling out his phone, "She's going to kill me."

He walked out of the kitchen to the empty living room to call his sister.

 

 

"So now what?" Carl asked, "Now that you're married."

Ian shrugged and smiled at his brother, "Things will be the way they always have been, Carl. We have a ring on our finger and that's it." 

"I think marriage is a bit more than that." Fiona said.

"How would you even know that?" Debbie asked, "You cheated on your husband." 

"Debbie!" Lip scolded.

"No, Lip. She's right." Fiona smiled sadly, "We didn't know each other when we randomly got married. Ian and Mick really know each other. I'm pretty sure Mickey knows Ian better than we do."

"Not going to argue with that." Veronica spoke, checking on the food in the oven.

Mickey walked into the kitchen, "Welp, Mandy is on her way. She's also ready to kill us both."

Ian grinned, "It's so fucking good to be home."

 

Mickey and Ian were happier than they ever thought they could be. Their life was everything they thought they'd never have. They had jobs, they had their own place, they were fucking married. But more than importantly:

  
_**they were free.** _

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> MOTHER FUCKERS WE GOT GALLAVICH ENDGAME AND I HAVE BEEN CRYING SINCE THE EPISODE. I WATCHED IT BEFORE IT AIRED ON TV AND I FREAKED THE FUCK OUT AND YELLED WHEN I SAW MICKEY. THIS IS WHAT WE DESERVE, OKAY. IAN AND MICKEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. IAN AND MICKEY ARE IN LOVE. MICKEY AND IAN ARE MEANT FOR HAPPINESS. IAN AND MICKEY IAN AND MICKEY IAN AND MICKEY IAN AND MICKEY. THEY OWN MY FUCKING HEART.


End file.
